


Ice cream

by lan0327



Series: Lance and Rott [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Food, M/M, Twins, dragon - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan0327/pseuds/lan0327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原创双子兄弟（龙）的小黄文。哥哥×弟弟。关于这对的详细其它可查看Pixiv id=1143934</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream

洛特无聊地坐在山洞内。此刻窝里只有他一条龙，岚斯那家伙，一大早不知道跑到哪去了。

他才刚回到这片火山地区不久。因为他的弟弟岚斯一再坚持，他最终还是在岚斯的窝里住下了。岚斯的窝是一个宽敞的火山岩洞，洞里有股淡淡的硫磺味，入口位于一座死火山的峭壁上。此刻，洛特正背靠一块火山岩悠闲地坐着，覆有蓝鳞的尾巴有节奏地轻扣着地面，发出细小的拍击声。从他左肩断臂处冒出的火焰正稳稳地燃烧，发出橙黄色的光芒。很多很多年以前——就连洛特也记不太清具体的时间了——他在一个可怕的对手前保护了弟弟。为此他付出了相当惨痛的代价，失去了一整只左臂，左眼也失明了；他的声音也因为喉咙受伤而变得低沉粗哑。

一本用羊皮纸装订成的书摊在洛特的面前。那是岚斯所作的记录，简陋的皮封面上潦草地写着“宝石”两个大字，书里面则记满了岚斯对于各种宝石矿物的外表及口味描述，还配了拙劣的插图。他小心地用金属爪翻动着书页，不一会儿便感到兴味索然，于是便把书丢到离自己较远的地方（为了防止身上冒出的火焰把它烧掉）靠着岩石打起盹来。

然而，就在他快要睡着的时候，洞口掀起的一阵风把他惊醒了。他睁开眼睛，只见他的弟弟岚斯正为了减速而扇动着翅膀，降落在山洞的入口。此时他和洛特一样，正维持着身高约两米，以双腿直立行走的龙人形态，大概是为了方便使用前肢。多数情况下，他们基本都以他们的原始形态——也就是体长接近30米的四足巨龙——四处活动。

“哥哥！”岚斯刚一落地便兴奋的喊道。他啪嗒啪嗒地跑到背靠岩石坐着的洛特跟前，尾巴因为高兴而翘着。因为是从同一个蛋中孵出来的兄弟，岚斯有着和洛特一模一样、棱角刚硬的脸，从眉骨向后伸出两只直直的、带分岔的尖角，肌肉强壮的身体表面覆盖着金色、蓝色与米黄色的鳞片。不过，与洛特不同，他的身体是完好无缺的，只有在左眼上有一道竖着的疤痕。

“这是？”洛特眯着眼睛看着弟弟手里的东西，看起来是两个盖着盖子的纸制杯子。

“是纸杯冰激淋！”岚斯把手里握着的东西直戳到洛特的鼻子底下。

“……你对冰激淋还真是执着啊。”果然，洛特叹了口气。近来，一条名叫拉比的白龙为了推广自己的甜品店，在火山地区流动出售冰激淋。据说他拥有一半雪山龙的血统，能通过改变物质的温度造冰。有时，他会在离岚斯住处不远的地方停留。冰激淋在火山地区无疑是少有的零食，这让整天想着吃的岚斯相当高兴，一有机会就会买来冰激淋，而且每次都会买双份，一份塞给洛特。

洛特对甜食虽然并不讨厌，但也没什么兴趣。然而面对热情的岚斯他总是难以拒绝。不过，岚斯时常会带回来一些口味诡异的种类，有一次洛特在岚斯的强烈推荐下不得不吃了一口火山蜥蜴眼球口味的冰激淋，让他生气的是，味道竟然还不错。不过有一件事比较扫兴：因为火焰之躯的体质，洛特体表周围的温度一直偏高，因此冰激淋到他手里基本都会化成一滩烂泥。

“之前都是甜筒，现在用这种纸杯装，就不怕融化的冰激淋滴得到处都是了！”岚斯兴奋地说着，帮洛特揭开了冰激淋的盖子。里面的冰激淋已经半融了。

“这是什么口味？”洛特用金属爪接过杯子，警惕地问。

“是普通的香草味。”岚斯答道，开始有滋有味地吃起他自己那一份，“这种即使融化了也很好吃的！”

“唔……”洛特把纸杯凑到鼻子前嗅了嗅，这时，他的爪子一时没抓稳，因为融化的冰激淋而变湿软化的纸杯从他的手中滑落。打翻的冰激凌大部分洒在了洛特的小腹上，冰凉粘腻的感觉让他不由得皱起了眉头。因为他的体温而彻底融化的冰激凌，顺着腹部的肌肉线条缓缓地往下流，滑过他的腿根和臀部滴落在地，聚成了一小滩。

“抱歉，手滑没抓牢。”洛特略带歉意地看向岚斯，只见他正惋惜地看着沾在自己腹部，已经变成一滩白色粘稠物的冰激凌。

“就这样擦掉有点可惜……”岚斯喃喃道。洛特正想除了擦掉外还能怎样，岚斯却突然俯身钻到他的腿间，用两只手臂箍住了他的大腿。

“喂，你干什么！”洛特吃了一惊，左肩处的火焰“蓬”地闪动了一下。柔软而湿热的触感抚过他的腹部，让他意识到岚斯正在舔食沾在自己身上的冰激凌。

“就这么浪费掉太可惜了，我来弄干净这些冰激凌吧。”岚斯含混的说着，一边细致地舔舐着他的下腹，似乎就连鳞片的缝隙都不想放过。

“……你这家伙，贪吃也要有个限度……”洛特有点窘迫地抓着岚斯的角。虽然龙族之间互相舔身体的行为并不少见，但往往是在表示爱意、梳理毛发或清理伤口这类情况下。现在岚斯这样舔他的腹部着实让他感到有点不自在，更别说那舌尖还一遍遍地扫过他下腹处闭合的生殖裂了。在别人的敏感部位舔来舔去，就算是兄弟，这蠢蛋就不觉得失礼吗？！

然而洛特并不想在弟弟面前显得太过大惊小怪，他耐着性子只希望岚斯快点舔完。然而，此时岚斯的动作却出奇缓慢，与他平日急吼吼的作风大不相同。他轻柔地舔舐着，舌头在覆着鳞片的腹肌上游移。洛特几乎完全躺在了地上，痒痒的、微妙的刺激感让他不由得绷紧了下半身的肌肉。他发觉自己的生殖裂正微微地抽搐。

再这样下去可就糟糕了……就在洛特正想开口抗议的时候，岚斯终于停止了舔舐的动作。

洛特松了一口气，“闹够了没，快放开。”

“你看，融化的冰激凌渗到里面去了。”岚斯说道。洛特瞪大了眼睛，“里面”？他顺着岚斯的目光往下看。此刻，弟弟正紧盯着自己下腹部最敏感的部位，那里的肌肉正因为紧张而起伏着。白色的冰激凌在紧紧闭合的缝隙处隐约可见。

这家伙该不是打算——

“够了岚斯，那里不用管也——”

洛特没能把话说完。岚斯顺着他下腹的肉缝上下舔弄起来，舌尖探入了他的生殖裂里。紧闭的器官被舔舐的动作撑开，让他不由得猛吸了一口气。

“呜……别舔那个地方啊！”他又羞又恼，身上的火焰呼呼窜得老高。因为腿被箍住了，洛特没法把岚斯踹走，他拍打着翅膀，用右手的金属爪紧抓着岚斯的龙角，企图把他的脑袋从自己的腿间扯开。

“哥哥……”岚斯不停动作的舌头搅弄着洛特的神经，他的呼吸渐渐急促起来。他抬眼望着洛特，金色的瞳孔中满是恳求的神色。

洛特不知道自己的脑子是不是搭错了哪根筋，还是说岚斯突如其来的举动让他愣神了。反正，迎着岚斯的目光，他竟不由得放松了挣扎。身体一放松，生殖腔内柔软的黏膜被反复舔弄的触感便显得异常鲜明。

“岚斯……！”洛特喘息着，因为岚斯的行为，他感到收纳于自己生殖腔中的雄性器官已开始慢慢抬头。再放任岚斯舔下去的话……

洛特一直对自己的弟弟相当纵容（同时也会经常打他）——虽然他们并没有年龄差异，但急性子又孩子气的岚斯，总让他觉得自己面对的是一条比他年轻许多的龙。然而这次，显然已经不是什么纵容不纵容的问题了，岚斯这种行为也太越线了。

奇怪的是，他却没有作出更激烈的反抗。他说不清自己为什么会任由岚斯胡闹。身体莫名其妙地对弟弟的行为顺从起来，他半躺在地上，闭着眼咬牙忍耐着身体感受到的快感——是的，虽然很不习惯，但岚斯弄得他很舒服，尽管他不会承认——打死他都不会说的。不过，他的身体对这方面的需求就这么强烈吗？一种模模糊糊的愧疚感在他的心底冒泡，然而并没有掀起多大的波澜。此时岚斯已经直接用手指撑开他的生殖裂，好让舌头能够更加深入那狭窄的肉腔内。耳边充满了从自己下体处传来的湿润声音，让洛特很想捂住耳朵，只是他的独臂金属爪是做不到这一点了。

“哥哥这里也像冰激凌一样，开始融化了……”洛特听见岚斯低声说道。他的下腹被体液和唾液弄得滑滑溜溜，粘粘糊糊的，就好像在上面倒了一杯冰激凌一样。对此，洛特沉默不语。但有那么一瞬间他差点用腿夹住那个蓝色的脑袋，狠揍那张跟自己长得一模一样的脸。

“……哥哥。”

听到岚斯的叫声，洛特睁开了眼睛。只见他那泛着湿润光泽的肉红色的雄根，在不觉间早已滑出了生殖腔，在腿间高高挺立。洛特的目光对上了岚斯的视线，此刻，他的鼻尖正顶着那屹立的尖端。

他们默默地对视了几秒，最后，洛特别开了头，“……哼，”他从齿缝间挤出了一句话，“拿你没辙……”事情发展到这一步，洛特也不想再扭扭捏捏了。毕竟，他们都是成熟的雄龙，如果岚斯想做的话，就让他做好了……老实说，洛特从没想过他会作出像现在这种大胆的行为。

岚斯的舌头缠上了洛特腿间的肉茎。他顺着根部一路往上，然后用舌尖揉弄起不断渗出液体的泛红的尖端。他时而用舌头舔弄，时而小心翼翼的将它含入自己的口腔内吮吸。虽然岚斯有着突出的吻部，但要把洛特勃起的雄根整个含入口内还是得费点劲儿。他的尖牙偶尔会刮擦到敏感的柱体，那种刺痒的感觉让洛特忍不住哼哼出声。

随着岚斯的动作，洛特的齿间漏出了沙哑的低吟，他的尾巴不由得蜷曲起来，左肩的火焰旺盛地燃烧着，让周围温度变得更高了。岚斯用舌头卷住了屹立的头部，然后又一次将它深深地吞入口中。肉茎在岚斯的口中颤抖着，因为不断的刺激而似乎胀得更大了，顶端不断地吐出透明的粘液。

积聚在下腹的欲望，已经快要达到极限了——意识到这一点的洛特抓住岚斯的龙角，“等一下，岚斯，快松口……我快要——”然而洛特还没说完，一阵更加强烈的快感便从他的肉茎直冲大脑，他的行动似乎起到了反效果，岚斯好像面对喜爱的食物一般贪婪地舔吸起他的雄根来。洛特再也忍耐不住了。他的雄根抽搐了一下，对着岚斯的喉咙释放出一股热流。受他的体温影响而异常灼热的粘液，在岚斯的口中冒着蒸汽。岚斯从口中吐了出那湿漉漉的肉茎，过多的粘液从他的齿缝中漏出来，垂落在洛特的身上，将本已被舔舐干净的腹鳞再次染上白浊。

“……你这家伙，这下子不就又弄脏了吗。”洛特深深地叹了一口气，用爪子抹去岚斯嘴边的粘液。

“唔……让我来弄干净吧。”说着，岚斯又开始舔舐洛特的腹部。他把沾在鳞片和肉茎上的洛特的体液一一舔净，这让洛特才刚释放过一次的欲望又开始在体内积聚。然后，岚斯攀上洛特的身体，压在了仰躺的洛特身上。他们鼻尖相对，彼此呼出的气息吹拂着对方的鼻子和脸颊。

“哥哥……”岚斯呼吸急促地趴在他的身上，“哥哥……”他的下颚挂着刚才沾上的白浊，“哥哥……”他用那因为情欲而染上了湿气的嗓音不断叫着洛特。他的下腹紧贴着洛特的雄根。他开始扭动臀部，让自己的生殖裂在洛特的肉茎上反复磨蹭起来。

“唔……呼……哥哥……嗯……”岚斯摆动着自己的腰部，他的头垂在洛特的右肩上，因此洛特无法看见他的表情。不过，他那断断续续的低吟和喘息却不断传入洛特的耳中，为他体内的火焰添柴加火。他们的身体几乎紧贴在一起，洛特感觉到，弟弟的生殖裂被他的雄根揉开了，露出了里面的黏膜，那柔软的部位好像要吮吸他一样，在上面来回摩擦，发出黏糊糊的水声。

“岚斯，”这种让人心痒痒的摩擦让洛特按耐不住地叫出了弟弟的名字。“来吧……岚斯。”

虽然已经被完全挑起了兴致，然而在此之前洛特并没有与同性交尾的经验。事实上，他与雌性龙族的接触也少之又少。在过去，很多时候他都与岚斯腻在一起。曾经有一头雌龙向洛特表现出好意——然而他们的关系并没有持续多久。在他们关系决裂的那天，雌龙不悦地喷着鼻息，向洛特抱怨她并不想与一条双头龙交往。一时没反应过来的洛特一脸不解地望着她，最后雌龙愤怒地用尾巴敲了敲地面，便头也不回地飞走了。

他用独臂揽住岚斯肌肉结实的腰，心里寻思着下一步该要如何进行。雄性的生殖腔也能像雌性那样接纳对方吗？他已经做好了让岚斯进入的心理准备，毕竟前面都被他用舌头搞得一塌糊涂了……

然而岚斯似乎并没有这样做的打算。他撑起身体，洛特也得以看到他们黏黏糊糊的下体的状况：在岚斯的下腹，因为情欲而充血的肉缝正被慢慢撑开，露出了里面的粘膜，柔软的内壁缓缓裹住了他肉茎的顶端。岚斯继续往腰部施力，想要把他的欲望全部吞入那因为异物感而胆怯地收缩着的肉腔内。那个地方如此狭窄，让洛特不禁担心它是否会被撑裂。

“……岚斯，太紧了……”他喘息着，“真的要这样做吗？”

“我的大小可是不输你的，”岚斯往外吐着气，似乎是想尽量让身体放松，“既然那儿可以容纳下我自己的，那么你的也没有问题……啊……”

“真是个白痴，加上你的不就是双倍的分量了吗！”

好吧，洛特承认，对这种事情较真起来的他也显得相当白痴。

“你的顶到我了……”洛特的肉茎已经有一半没入了岚斯的生殖裂中，与他的雄根挤压在一起，“哥哥……好热……唔……里面好像要烧起来一样……”

“……让我烧成这样的可是你，岚斯。”洛特一边忍耐着被岚斯紧紧夹住的感觉，一边低声说道。因为体质的缘故，他的体温在亢奋状态下比平时升高了不少。在他左肩上哧哧燃烧着的烈火，也不知不觉中从橙黄色变成了蓝色。

“哥哥……”岚斯听到这话，似乎很高兴，“哥哥……你也来用力……啊……”

洛特深吸了一口气。他收紧揽住岚斯腰部的手臂，试着挺动自己的臀部。

“哈啊……哥……啊啊……！”他的每一次进攻都会让岚斯发出愉悦的喘息。岚斯的双手撑在他的胸膛上，配合着他的动作扭动臀部，让那灼热的欲望进入到自己的更深处。

洛特陶醉在那缠人的触感中，不觉间加重了腰部的动作。他的雄根深深的捅入到岚斯的生殖腔内，和岚斯的肉茎一起挤压着那些脆弱的粘膜。从他们的欲望中漏出来的粘液，在岚斯的体内混和在一起，被搅弄出一阵阵淫靡的水声。一开始谨慎的挺动，逐渐进展为猛烈的抽送，洛特的欲望在弟弟的体内凶暴地驰骋，一遍又一遍地撑开他狭窄的肉腔。当洛特又一次从岚斯的体内抽出他的雄根时，岚斯那已经充分勃起的肉茎也随之被带出了生殖腔，随着他们的动作不住地晃动，从肉茎的顶端流出来的体液飞溅在他们的腹部。

宽敞的岩洞内，回荡着兄弟俩肉体撞击的闷响。空气中淡淡的硫磺味已经彻底被他们散发出的浓厚气息掩盖住了。

“呼唔……呃……岚斯……”洛特咬着牙，一丝丝的火焰随着他急促的呼吸从齿间冒出。他看到岚斯朝他俯身过来，下一秒，他们的口腔便纠缠在一起。岚斯的舌头热情地闯过洛特的齿列，缠上他的舌头。洛特默默地回应着弟弟的进攻，在彼此的口中交换着唾液和湿热的气息。

“哥哥……嗯……嗯嗯……啊……”在洛特的手臂下，岚斯的腰不断抽动着，在激烈的接吻后，他大口大口地呼吸着空气，舌头垂落在嘴边，他的生殖腔已经完全适应了洛特的雄根，此刻它就像一张贪婪的嘴一般不断地流着“唾液”，吞吐着那灼热而粗大的肉茎。 “啊……那里……我……啊啊……我快要……”

“我也……快到极限了……！”像潮水般强烈的快感消磨着洛特的忍耐力，当觉得再也忍耐不住的时候，他试图从岚斯的体内抽出自己的雄根。然而岚斯紧紧地搂着他的脖子，把他的屹立扣在自己的体内。

“唔！……岚斯……岚斯……！！”

洛特大吼一声，在弟弟的体内达到了高潮。

虽然已经是第二次了，但这次却比前面还要来得强烈。灼热又浓稠的液体在岚斯的肉腔中爆发开来，从连接处溢出，洒落在岩地上。紧接着，岚斯的肉茎也颤抖着释放出了他的欲望，染白了洛特的胸腹——

……

……

……

“……”

“……哥……”

“……哥哥……”

“哥哥！”

洛特猛地睁开了眼睛。他躺卧在地上，脑子有点迷糊。他的弟弟岚斯，此刻正站在他的身边，担忧地望着着他。

对了，他刚才似乎正在和岚斯……

……交尾？

洛特的心脏猛烈地跳动起来，对了，他和他的弟弟……然后他睡着了吗？

他晃了晃脑袋，感觉有点奇怪。周围的的景象似乎和刚才有些不同，山洞看起来变窄小了……这时，他才发现自己正处于原始的龙形态，没有变化成龙人。说起来，岚斯也跟他一样，此时是四足着地的龙的姿态。

洛特渐渐反应过来了。他似乎做了一个梦。一个太过逼真又细致的梦，让他一时间连虚实都分不清了。他竟然会做这样的梦，而且对象还是……岚斯。

“哥哥，你没事吧？刚才你一直在喊我的名字……”

“……！”

洛特肩膀处的火焰猛地晃动了一下。他在睡梦中的呓语被岚斯听去了多少？……幸运的是，他的弟弟似乎并没有意识到什么，不然他就不会这么问自己了。洛特渐渐地冷静下来，这时，他才察觉到从自己的下腹处传来的违和感。他赶紧挪了挪后腿，挡住他那渗出了少许粘液的生殖裂。

“哥哥……？”

“没什么。”洛特掩饰着内心的动摇，回答道，“只是做了一个……梦。”

“这样啊！我也做了一个很不得了的梦，然后就被哥哥的喊声惊醒过来了……”

“不得了的梦？该不会是春梦吧？”洛特干笑着说道，颇有点自嘲的意味。

虽然只是一个拙劣的玩笑，然而岚斯接下来的反应却让洛特大为诧异。只见他一下子愣住了，然后慌张地移开了目光。突然，他头也不回地奔向洞口，逃也似地飞走了，只留下洛特一条龙呆呆地趴在那里。

洛特皱着眉头陷入了沉思。

 

Fin


End file.
